List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by IBC television network in the Philippines, owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by IBC Entertainment division under the unit of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. IBC Entertainment is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies and drama anthologies are created and produced by IBC, and sports programs produced by IBC Sports that includes the professional basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) via Solar Sports, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by IBC News and Current Affairs and by other independent production outfits. IBC also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of IBC is dedicated to acquired anime series (dubbed in Filipino) from Japan, cartoons from the United States and European countries, and filler programs such as Korean dramas and foreign films from South Korea, Hong Kong and the United States. IBC also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs shows of this, see List of shows aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year it debuted in parentheses. 'Newscast' * Express Balita (1998; simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (2010; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * IBC Newsbreak (1992-1994, 2014) * News Team 13 (2011; DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2014) 'Drama' 'Primetime' * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016, produced by Mars Ravelo Komiks Characters, Inc.) * Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Rapunzel (2018) 'Daytime' * Hati Tayo sa Magdamag (2018) * Luz Clarita (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * The Story of a School Girl (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Weekends' * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (2014) * Tasya Fantasya (2014, 2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) 'Sports' Local sports * PBA on IBC (1996-2003, 2011; simulcast on TV5, PBA Rush, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and Sports5.ph) ** IBC Sports Center (2016) * Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017) Foreign sports * NBA on IBC (1977–1986, aired on Vintage Television, 1996–1999; Viva Sports, 2000–2001; and Solar Sports, 2002–2004, 2011, also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * WNBA on IBC (1997-2001, 2015 from June to October; also aired on S+A, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) Variety * APO Tanghali Na! (2014) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014) * DMZ TV Non-Stop (1998-2001, 2011-2013, 2018; simulcast on 89 DMZ) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014) * The Best of Retro featuring FBC (Family Birth Control) Rebirth (November 18, 2018, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation) 'Game' * Battle of the Brains (2018) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2010, under 2waytraffic) 'Reality' * ASK TV: Aktingan, Sayawan at Kantahan (2018) * Born to be a Superstar (2012, co-produced with Viva Television) 'Comedy' * Iskul Bukol ''(1977-1990, 2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit; also broadcast on Secarats TV) * ''Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (1981-1989, 2010) 'Talk' * Morning Kris (2017) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) * The Jon Santos Show (2018) 'Current affairs' * Bitag: The New Generation (2004–2011, 2012; also broadcast on INN) * Forum ni Randy (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013; also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2016; also broadcast on INN) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017; also broadcast on INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] 'Educational' * KapinoyLand (2012; encore broadcast on Kiddie TV) Informative * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010, produced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Cooltura (2011-2015, 2018) * Saberkada (2018) * What's Up Doc? (2016; simulcast on INN) 'Infomercial' * TV Shop Philippines (2015; also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese amd INN) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992) * Family TV Mass (2002-2014, 2015, produced by MCFI-SVD; simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2011) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Animes * Eyeshield 21 (2017, produced by Gallop) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-2016, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) * Voltes V (1980-1986, 1989-1995, 2010-2011, 2017-2018, 2018, produced by Toei Company and Nippon Sunrise) Tokusatsu * Kamen Rider Build (2018, produced by Toei Company) Cartoons * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014) * The Fairly OddParents (2014) Drama * Prison Playbook (2018, produced by tvN and licensed by tvN and Netflix) * Radio Romance (October 8, 2018, produced by Urban Works Media and Plusis Media and licensed by KBS) 'Movie blocks' * IBCinema (1975-1988, 2016) * Kapinoy Cinema (2013-2014, 2018) ** Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (2016) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''Express Balita Cordillera'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Express Balita Bisaya (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Leyte (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Birada (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte; Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte; 98.3 Magik FM Tacloban and 90.1 Star Radio Catbalogan) (MJS Media Convergence) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Accion na Trese (TV-13 Zamboanga) * Express Balita Davaoeno (TV-13 Davao) 'News bulletins' *''IBC Newsbreak Baguio'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''IBC Newsbreak Iloilo'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) *''IBC Newsbreak Cebu'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Newsbreak Leyte'' (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) *''IBC Newsbreak Davao'' (TV-13 Davao) 'Variety' * Music and Jam (July 29, 2013-present) (You can text our VJs at: Mersie: 09463945143, Mira: 09294720616, Mich: 09361256070) (simulcast on DYMP 1566 Radyo ng Bayan Palo, Leyte and Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) 'Reality' *''Julie's Chief Baker - Student Edition'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete; TV-13 Davao) 'Game' *''Game Na Game Kapinoy!'' (TV-6 Baguio; TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas; TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete; TV-13 Davao) 'Current affairs' *''Tulong Kapinoy'' (TV-6 Baguio) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Dakbayan sa Sugbo (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Halad sa Kapinoy (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * A.Y.O.S. (Aksyon, Yana, Opnyon ug Solusyon) (simulcast on Idol Radio 87.7FM, Pablo, Leyte) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Gios Leyteno (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Liboy Karahibot (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Ratsada (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Straight Talk (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) * Tulong sa Kapinoy (TV-13 Davao) 'Educational' *''12 Under Club'' (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) 'Informative' *''Go Leyte'' (a travel show conceptualized by the Leyte Pride Project, the provincial government of Leyte and the Department of Tourism in this region that will showcase culture, tradition, cuisine, history and different tourist attractions of the province.) (January 14, 2014-present) (TV-6 Palo, Leyte) (advertisement: Province of Leyte - Official Seal, IACAT TV (1343 Actionline)) 'Religious' *''INC TV Block'' (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) **''Ang Tamang Daan'' **''That's in the Bible'' 'Festival' * Panagbenga Festival (TV-6 Baguio) * Dinagyang Festival (TV-12 Iloilo and TV-2 Roxas) * Sinulog Festival (TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) Upcoming programs 'Drama' *''José Rizal'' (2019) *''In My Life'' (2019) *''Hagkan'' (2019) *''Laging Ikaw Pa Rin'' (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz) (2010, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Kulimlim Slayer'' (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) (2019) Adaptation *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2010, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Enteng Kabisote'' (2010) *''Carlo J. Caparas' Lumuhod Ka sa Lupa'' (2010) *''I Remember You'' (2019) *''Blu'' (2019) 'Acquired' Drama *''A New Leaf'' (2019) *''Childless Comfort'' (2019) *''Inspiring Generation'' (2019) *''Let's Watch the Sunset'' (2019) *''Who Are You?'' (2019) *''Wok of Love'' (2019) References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * List of IBC specials aired External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://news.ibc.com.ph/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists